An automobile instrument panel has a structure in which a foamed polyurethane layer is disposed between a substrate and a surface skin formed from a soft resin. Studies have been conducted in relation to a resin composition containing a vinyl chloride resin, which is one type of soft resin, and silicone oil (for example, refer to PTL 1). The resin composition described in PTL 1 has a soft texture, which makes a vinyl chloride resin molded product obtained through molding of this resin composition suitable for use as a surface skin of an automobile instrument panel. However, a vinyl chloride resin molded product may experience a problem of loss of softness due to a plasticizer contained in the material thereof migrating to the surface under the influence of heat, light, or the like. In order to resolve this problem, a resin composition for powder molding has been developed in which thermoplastic polyurethane is used instead of a vinyl chloride resin. In one specific example, a polyurethane resin composition for powder molding that contains powdered thermoplastic polyurethane and a hydroxy group-modified and/or (meth)acryloxy-modified silicone oil has been studied (for example, refer to PTL 2).